Under His Control
by darktea13
Summary: Sebuah foto yang rahasianya amat Hijikata jaga setelah beberapa jam yang lalu ia temukan, yang dalang pemotretnya tak lain adalah Okita Sougo. Tetapi kini, keberadaan foto itu.. tengah berada pada orang yang salah. (GIN X HIJI) FANFIC COLLABORATION BETWEEN @darktea13 & @kurousama Cover is not mine!


**Under His Control.**

 **(c) Chara by : Sorachi Hideaki**

 **(c) Fanfic by : kurousama x darktea13**

 **Anime/manga : Gintama**

 **Pairing : Gintoki x Hijikata**

 **Note : Ini adalah** _ **special collaboration fanfiction**_ **ginhiji antara kurousama dan darktea13.** _ **Hope you like it!**_

 **.**

"Sougo sialan! Apa maksudnya ini?!" geram Hijikata dan melempar amplop yang berisi foto telanjangnya di meja.

Dengan wajahnya yang bercampur antara marah, malu, dan gelisah ia berjalan dengan cepat mencari-cari dalang pemilik foto yang tidak senonoh itu. Yang awalnya hanya mencari di dalam markas Shinsengumi, ia memperluas pencariannya di sekitar markas hingga membawanya ke Kabukichou yang ramai.

.

Jari kelingking yang sudah masuk lubang hidungnya diusapkan ke surai putih tebal. Sadaharu hanya terlalu sibuk dengan tampilan genit anjing di depannya sehingga tidak menyadari tahi hidung itu berhasil bersarang pada bulu lehernya. Sang samurai menatap malas jalan. Menguap lebar, matanya yg sudah sepeti ikan mati makin menyipit-layu.

Tapi matanya melebar ketika melihat seragam itu, seseorang yang tengah ia pantau keberadaannya akhir-akhir ini tetapi tak dapat ia temui. "Ah, Oogushi- _kun_! Kemari kau, sialan!"

Sayangnya pria bermata _gunmetal blue_ sudah hilang kembali di balik para pejalan kaki.

Gintoki menggeretakan giginya. "Oi, Sadaharu! Berhenti hanya menatap seperti remaja SMA pecundang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama! Ayolah bergerak sudah!" keluh Gintoki, menarik tali yg terhubung pada kalung anjing Sadaharu. "Betina ada banyak! Jadi lepaskan mata kecilmu dari ini, percayalah lepas satu bakal tumbuh seribu! Tapi Mayora ini cuma ada satu!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga sang penyuka manisan itu menarik tali tersebut, yang disambut dengan bangkitnya si bulu putih tebal itu bersamaan.

Terjatuh ia dibuatnya, tetapi untuk kali ini ia tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang disebabkan. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia berlari kecil menghampiri sang surai hitam meski beberapa orang tak sengaja ia dan anjingnya tabraki.

Dengan berat, pundak Hijikata ia tepuk. Kepala sang Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi ia palingkan kepada sumber tepukan.

"K-kau?" Hijikata nampak cukup kaget dibuatnya. Dari sekian banyak orang yang ia lewati hari ini, mengapa si pengangguran itu yang harus tiba-tiba memanggilnya?

Sedetik kemudian ekspresi terkejut berganti iritasi. Hijikata memicingkan mata benci. Keberadaan Yorozuya adalah penggangu seperti halnya serangga!

"Sangat kasar Mayora- _kun_! Apa-apaan ekspersi itu?! Hentikan merendahkan warga sipil, dasar sialan! Enggak cukup apa jadi pencuri pajak busuk sial, mh?!" emosi Gintoki. Sepertiga urat kesal muncul di pipinya.

Hijikata yang mendapat sambutan berupa respon yang tentunya tak enak untuk didengar itu menghela napas dengan kesal. "Sudahlah, aku tak punya waktu untuk berurusan denganmu. Aku harus segera menemui Sougo mengenai foto yang-"

Hijikata membelalakkan kedua matanya. Tanpa sengaja, ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang mestinya ia tutup rapat-rapat.

Ekspresi wajah Gintoki yang awalnya hanyalah berisikan oleh emosi mendadak berubah. Hijikata yang melihat langsung perubahan itu menjadi bingung ia dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan putihnya menarik tangan kanan Hijikata dengan kasar. Tentunya ia bingung dengan perlakuan si perak itu. Kedua kaki mereka berlari memasuki sebuah gang sempit yang sepi, lalu bersembunyi disamping boks kayu yang cukup besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah ku bilang aku harus mencari-" tak dapat ia lanjutkan lagi perkataannya, karena si bos Yorozuya itu tengah tersenyum licik sambil merogoh saku kimono putihnya.

 _Jleb!_

Rasanya jatung miliknya seperti melompat ke luar dadanya. Mata melebar tak percaya ketika melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Tapi!

Foto telanjangnya, yang tentunya menjadi sebuah privasi paling rahasia dalam hidupnya, kini berada dalam genggaman tangan si diabetes sialan itu!

Mata ikan mati berkilat. Senyum licik. Hati sang samurai berambut perak merasa puas.

 _'Kena kau, Hijikata.'_

Tangan hijikata menyambar foto.

Gagal. Gintoki menarik jauh tangannya lebih cepat.

Bagaimana pun, Hijikata akhirnya memilih mengambil foto aib tersebut dengan kekerasan. Kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang perut sang lawan, tangannya ia oper untuk merampasnya. Mau berbagai jurus pun hasilnya nihil. Sosok perak itu terlalu gesit ketika menghindar. Stamina milik Hijikata dibuat habis olehnya.

Dengan napas yang menderu kian lelah. Hijikata menengadahkan kepalanya, mendapati wajah si keriting itu yang mendadak kian berubah.

Senyum licik melebar. Alis yang ia kerutkan. Bagian bawah kelopak matanya yang ia naikkan. pupil matanya yang mengecil. Lengkap sudah arti dari wajahnya.

"Hijikata- _kun_. Kau tahu kan, sedari tadi yang kau lakukan itu.." mata merah darahnya ia pejamkan sejenak dengan senyum lebih merekah,"Sungguh sia-sia,"

Sedikit bulir keringat bermunculan di wajah. Hijikata menyeka pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Sunggguh, bajingan ini.. kata-katanya barusan begitu menghina! Hijikata semakin emosi dibuatnya. Namun ketika si prem alami bersungguh-sungguh seperti ini. Yorozuya sialan adalah lawan yang merepotkan.

Hijikata menatap tajam Gintoki. Geram marah terdengar.

"Yo-ro-zu-ya brengsek. Kembalikan! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu sepertimu! Dasar pengangguran tidak berguna! Cari mati saja! _Seppuku_ buatmu, bajingan!" Hijikata meraih gagang pedang di pinggulnya, akan menarik keluar pedang dari selubungnya.

Tiba-tiba sang samurai berambut perak maju ke depan. Dada membentur dada. Tangan kapalan pria bermata _crimson_ mencengkram erat tangan pria berambut hitam. Bilah tajam yang hanya berhasil terhunus setengah kembali didorong paksa dalam selubung pedang.

Mata Hijikata melebar terkejut. Terlambat. Gerakan kejutan Gintoki sudah berhasil mengeleminasi jarak. Napas panas berhembus di telinga Hijikata.

"Berhenti mengancam. Pahami posisimu sekarang.." bisik rendah berbahaya. "..Hijikata- _kun_."

Dengan paksaan, Hijikata menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia mengatur napasnya sejenak sambil tetap memerhatikan si perak itu.

"Ok.. bisa tolong berikan saja?" senyum paksa ia kembangkan, tangannya ia ulurkan. Sungguh, ia tak ingin meminta-minta seperti itu. Tetapi berhubung keadaan seperti ini, dirinya harus bersikap layaknya orang yang sedang bernegoisasi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Oogushi- _kun_.. anak buahmu yang sadis kemarin telah mengirimkan foto ini dengan hormat. Lagi pula, kau nampak seksi di sini," Nada Gintoki terdengar sedang menggoda, sekaligus menghina.

"Sougo mengirimkanmu?" kedua tangan Hijikata ia cengkramkan dengan kuat. Ternyata foto tersebut tidak hanya satu, dan berada pada orang yang amat salah. Sudah terbayang amarah dan hukuman yang akan ia keluarkan bila bertemu si sadis yang masih berumuran 18 tahun itu,"Aku akan membelikanmu parfait sebanyak yang kau mau, jadi—"

"Kau tahu? Aku.. ingin sedikit bermain-main denganmu," foto terlarang itu ia masukkan kembali ke dalam kimononya. Jarinya ia mainkan pada wajah halus Hijikata yang tak dapat berkutik.

Sentuhan jarinya pada wajah mengirim sensasi merinding pada Hijikata. Tatapan intens mata _crimson_ begitu menusuk. Hijikata mendorong tangan Yorozuya menjauhi wajahnya. Sentuhan pria berambut perak membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Namun, tangan yang ditepis melesat ke bawah lengannya. Tangan samurai berambut perak melingkari pingganggnya. Menarik paksa punggung bawah Hijikata semakin ke depan. Dada bertemu dada. Selangkangannya menempel pria lain. Posisi ini begitu skandal.

"Be-beraninya k-kau!" tangan Hijikata segera meraih gagang pedang untuk , tangan kapalan pria berambut perak mencengkramnya Lebih kuat. Menghentikan pergerakan.

Tangan Hijikata yang bebas mendorong Dada gintoki. Jujur saja, Hijikata merasa ngeri. Gintoki sangat kuat, mengejutkan.

Menelan _saliva_ gugup. Hijikata punya firasat yang tidak enak. Ia menggeram berbahaya. "Lepaskan aku Yorozuya. Kau mencoba bermain-main pada orang yang salah. Aku akan membunuhmu, bajingan."

Gintoki berdecak.

Mata Hijikata melebar.

Gintoki mencondongkan sambil memiringkan wajahnya ke depan. Mata _crimson_ beradu dengan _Gunmetal blue_.

Hidung menyentuh hidung, bibir mereka hanya terpisah beberapa centi.

Jantung Hijikata seperti hampir mau meledak dibuatnya. Ia mengira Yotozuya Akan menciumnya. Tapi..

"Apa Kau lupa? Foto ini, aku masih milikinya," Napas panas memenghembus bibir ranum hijikata yang sedikit bergetar. Gintoki menyeringai. "Yakin mau menantangku, Hijikata- _kun_?"

Dengan berat hati, Hijikata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak aman.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan? _Parfait_? Nasi dengan kacang _azuki_?" tebakan asal ia tanyakan, mengingat keinginan sang kelahiran sepuluh Oktober itu tak lebih dari keinginan anak-anak akan mainan plastik.

"Heh, akhirnya sekarang kau sudah mengerti situasi, ya? Tetapi, tentu saja bukan itu jawabannya," Gintoki tertawa kecil, tetapi sikapnya masih sedingin beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kaki yang diselimuti oleh sepatu bot itu ia arahkan dengan keras ke paha milik Hijikata, kemudian menendangnya hingga membuat Hijikata terjatuh. Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut si maniak mayones itu. Gintoki berjalan keluar dari gang, meninggalkan Hijikata yang masih jatuh terduduk. Sesaat sebelum ia keluar ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Sekarang sudah jam sebelas, aku sedang ada klien. Pergilah ke Yorozuya Gin- _chan_ jam lima sore kalau kau mau foto itu kembali dengan selamat,"

Hijikata yang kini mengerti situasi, hanya dapat menggerutu kesal. Nasib dan harga dirinya sedang berada ditangan orang yang sangat salah. Kemudian, Hijikata masih bertanya-tanya, untuk apa Sougo mengirimkan foto itu kepada Gintoki? Dan yang terpenting.. untuk apa Sougo mengambil dan juga mengirimkan foto yang tak senonoh ITU?

Hijikata bangkit dengan kedua kakinya, kemudian menepuk celana yang sedikit kotor. Ia merogoh sakunya. Meraih pemantik dan puntung rokok bermerek Mayoboro kesukaannya. Ekspresinya begitu suram. Sarafnya begitu tegang.

Sungguh Hijikata mulai merasa khawatir. Sangat.

Tapi masalah ini, bagaimanapun caranya harus diselesaikan oleh dirinya sendiri. Foto naas itu mungkin akan merusak karirnya jika tersebar. Ha, persetan dengan polillng karakter. Hijikata sama sekali tidak peduli, bahkan jika itu menghancurkan dirinya begitu buruk. Tapi, apa yang ia pertaruhkan bukan hanya harga dirinya. Kehormatan Shinsengumi yang selama Kondo-san bangun dengan kegigihan juga akan terseret ke dalamnya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan menutup mata pada skandal yang dibuat Oni no Fukuchou. Reputasinya akan runtuh bersama Shinsengumi. Warga sipil akan merendahkan mereka. Terutama Bakufu.

Hijikata menutup mata. Kepala mendongak lalu meniup asap rokok keluar mulutnya.

Mata _Gunmetal blue_ perlahan terbuka. Ah, langit masih begitu biru.

" _Yorozuya sialan."_ Suara hampir berbisik terucap dari bibir Hijikata.

.

Pukul 17:41, Hijikata mengangkat kakinya, menyusuri tangga yang akan membawanya pada rumah Yorozuya. Pintu kayu yang sedikit lapuk itu ia buka dengan keras, tidak peduli sang pemilik rumah terkaget dibuatnya.

Tanpa permisi, ia melepaskan sepatunya di depan pintu. Lalu dengan leluasa memasuki ruang tamu, serasa seperti rumah sendiri, tanpa tata krama akibat pitamnya yang telah naik. Pintu geser yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan area depan rumah ia buka dengan keras, yang mengakibatkan sambutan suara kayu yang saling bertabrakan, membuat telinga sakit mendengarnya.

"Oi, oi. jangan kasar begitu. Kau sudah terlambat, dan juga mukamu sungguh tak enak untuk dipandang," Gintoki yang terbangun dari tidurnya di depan meja bertelepon hitam menggerutu.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di kediaman Yorozuya itu, Shinpachi dan Kagura sedang bermain dengan peliharaan mereka, meninggalkan keriting itu sendiri di rumahnya.

"Aku bukan pengangguran sepertimu, aku sibuk dengan patroli," dengan kuat Hijikata menarik kerah baju milik Gintoki, tentunya ia sedikit lupa tentang keadaan, memaksakan emosinya merambati tubuhnya.

Mata _gunmetal blue_ memiliki sorot mematikan, tapi tidak sedikitpun mata ikan mati dan ekspresi tenang dari lawannya berubah.

Hijikata menarik-narik kerahnya, membuat tubuh bagian atas gintoki terguncang. "Cepat berikan semua foto itu sekarang, bajingan!" geram Hijikata.

Bibir Gintoki membentuk seringai. "Oi oi, pak polisi yang super sibuk. Apa begini caramu meminta? Sangat kasar! kau membuat kepala Gin-san pusing lho! Ini bukan cara yang tepat lho! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika terus mengancam jahat seperti ini, Mayora sialan!"

Hijikata mengerutkan dahinya dan melepas cengkraman kerahnya. Gintoki menghela napas, kedua tangannya menarik kembali tiap sisi kerah, membenarkan.

"Cukup, aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak meladenimu. Berikan sudah milikku! Kau telah berjanji, diabetes busuk!" bentak Hijikata masih dengan nada marahnya.

"Ah, sangat tidak sabaran." Gintoki meletakan tangan di dagu, pose sok berpikirnya. Mata ikan mati menatap langsung ke mata pria berambut hitam. "Tapi sudah ku peringatkan, bukan? Dengan sikap begini kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun, Hijikata- _kun_."

Hijikata erat mengatubkan bibirnya.

Pandangan mata c _rimson_ yang intens. Melalui kata-kata santainya menyimpan pesan jelas. Persetan. Gintoki ingin Hijikata bertanya dengan ramah kepadanya! Jelas Hijikata tidak sudi. Tapi, jika terus begini Gintoki hanya akan tetap bertele-tele.

Dengan berat hati pria bermata _gunmetal blue_ membuka mulutnya. "Kau sudah berjanji, Yorozuya. Kembalikan foto itu dan sebagai gantinya... apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan," Nada Hijikata lebih tenang, meskipun diakhir ia menggeretakan giginya.

"Tidak." Balas Gintoki.

Mata Hijikata memicing marah. "Apa?! Bajingan!"

Gintoki berdecak. "Tidak. Bukan seperti itu caranya meminta, dasar polisi sombong." tuntut Gintoki. "Oi aku tidak tuli ya! Dimana perkataan suci itu? Kemana Sikap dan cara bicara manismu, hm?!" Samurai berambut perak menyeringai. "Hey, seberapa sulitnya memohon, Hijikata- _kun_?"

"Terserah. Aku bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah dapat mengucapkan kalimat permohonan yang manis. Aku hanya ingin foto itu kembali, aku malas bertengkar denganmu," Hijikata menetralkan emosinya.

Ya, semua ini harus dibicarakan dengan kepala dingin. Salah berucap saja, sang bos Yorozuya itu dapat membocorkan foto itu sekenanya.

 _"Kencan. Kau yang bayar,"_

Hening. Hijikata tak berkutik mendengar ucapan dari si perak itu. Ia tak salah dengar, kan?

"Hah?"

"Kau akan melakukan apa saja demi foto itu, kan? Kencan. Akhir pekan ini aku mau pergi ke taman bermain, kau yang bayar," dengan raut wajah dan nadanya yang malad Gintoki menjelaskan.

Hijikata bergidik ngeri mendengar penjelasan dari Gintoki. Apa sebenarnya si keriting perak itu mengincarnya? Apa sebenarnya ia menyukai sesama jenis? Apa sebenarnya.. ia menyukainya? Tentu tidak masuk akal.

"Ah? Ambigukah kau dengan kata 'kencan'? Baiklah, anggap saja kau mentraktirku ke taman bermain," Gintoki menunjukkan sebuah pamflet diskon taman bermain yang baru buka beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Meski aku tetap akan menganggapnya kencan, sih," nyaris tak terdengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut penyuka susu stroberi itu.

Tunggu, haruskah ia menerima tawarannya? Ah, 'tawaran' mungkin bukan kata yang pas untuk mewakili ucapan Gintoki. Lebih tepatnya.. paksaan.

Hijikata mengusap rambutnya, dahinya mengernyit. Semakin jauh memikirkan permintaan aneh Yorozuya ini membuatnnya pusing. Baiklah! Dengan hati tidak rela Pria bermata _gunmetal blue_ menyanggupi.

"Baik, asal setelah ini kau tepati janjimu." Tapi entah mengapa perasaan terganggu ini masih ada, Hijikata berdehem memberikan syarat lain. "Aku harap kau.. Tidak akan minta yang aneh. Eh, maksudku tidak ada kencan, itu bukan kencan. Tidak sama sekali, Yorozuya!"

Gumaman kecil yang nyaris tak dapat Hijikata dengar, terucap dari mulut yang sudah sering menikmati berbagai macam manisan.

 _'Ucapkan saja segala penyangkalanmu. Tapi, kau pasti tak akan dapat menolak kencanku ini, Hijikata-kun..~'_

 _ **-To Be Continue-**_

 **Note From kurousama :**

Hanya sangat menyukai Ginhiji. Dan Hijikata begitu manly namun menggemaskan yang tsundere bagiku! Mari tetap kibarkan bendera kapal ginhiji *Hug tea-chan*

 **Note From darktea13 :**

Fanfic ini adalah _my first collaboration with another_ GINHIJI _SHIPPER_! ! aku _enjoy_ banget ketika bikinnya, makasih Kuroo! jadi jangan lupa untuk fav, follow darktea13 dan juga kurousama, review, dan juga share bila menyukai fanfiksi ini! Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya! Nantikan chapter selanjutnya~

P.S : Gintoki kenapa _yabai_ banget sih di sini.. duh keren banget sifatnya *mimisan* /jangan


End file.
